


Kung Fu Panda: First Light

by Anglotron



Series: Chronicles of Dragons [1]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Autism Spectrum, Brotherly Angst, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kung Fu, Lesbian Character, Prophecy, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Teamwork, Triplets, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglotron/pseuds/Anglotron
Summary: Shifu brings a little tiger cub to the Jade Palace, where she gets to meet her new siblings, uncles and sagey grandfather, a crazy tortoise. Going from being hated to being called 'cute' requires some adjustment.
Relationships: Oogway & Shifu (Kung Fu Panda), Oogway & Tai Lung, Oogway & Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Shifu & Tai Lung, Shifu & Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Tai Lung & Chenguang & Mingyu
Series: Chronicles of Dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Autumnfall

A wooden carriage rocked as the wheels clambered over rocks and through natural holes in the dirt. It wasn't anything overly grand; the only sign of importance was the golden dragon paintings decorating the sides. 

Sitting inside was a red panda, meditating and uninterested in the goings-on outside, while beside him, a small tiger cub peered out of the window, unfamiliar with everything.

Tigress hadn't sat in a carriage before and wondered where they were going. She'd never been outside of the orphanage before now and thought she never would. When Master Shifu said he'd take her home, her heart practically burst from her small chest. 

Home, it was a foreign thing she'd only heard of from fellow orphans. 

"We'll be entering the valley soon," Shifu stated, hearing her movements with his domed ears. "The Valley of Peace is surrounded by mountains and is very safe - a haven for those who have nowhere else."

"Are there other tigers?" Tigress asked, turning to him, her tail curling with anticipation. 

"No." The smile turned, disheartened by the answer. "In all of my years, Tigress, you are the only tiger I've met - I even believed them to have gone extinct before my time. However, since you're here, some pocket of them remain, somewhere. Perhaps you'll find them where I could not."

The concept was uplifting; that she could someday find others like her. Tigress didn't know anyone like her, not even a fellow predator. In that orphanage, she felt like the only one in the world. 

The red panda peeked open an eye, seeing her acceptance of loneliness. 

"However," Shifu added, gaining her interest. "If it makes you feel better, you'll be far from the only feline there."

Not tigers, but other felines, so she wasn't going to be the only one, exactly. She'd meet others like her; she wasn't going to be alone anymore. 

Soon, the dirt turned to stone, as the carriage came into the Valley of Peace. Tigress looked all around, seeing houses and a road for the first time. She saw many people living their lives. The size of the village was incomparable to the Bao Gu Orphanage.

Some noticed her, giving perplexed looks as to what she could be. Tigress saw bunnies, sheep, geese, goats, pigs and even a few other animals she didn't recognise. One of them appeared to be a crocodile, which she only knew about because of a piglet detailing his experience with one. All she understood was that they were green, but didn't think they looked like that. 

Watching the cub's fascination with the village was a nice change for Shifu. He was so used to it, he couldn't exactly understand her amazement, even though she'd spent her whole life in that one building, isolated from the world.

When the carriage stopped, Shifu came out first, followed by the cub. She sniffed around, meeting new smells. Even the air tasted different, and her fur shivered at the new temperature. Those nearby paused to examine her, having never seen anything like her. 

"Which one is yours?" Tigress asked, refusing to hide in Shifu's shadow, despite wanting to. 

"Behind you," Shifu answered as the cub turned, looking up at the Palace. "It's the Jade Palace, your new home."

It was so big, even from the distance she stood.

With the go-ahead, the cub ran up the stone steps. She liked to run but didn't have enough space in the orphanage. She felt free here, and as she got closer, she could see the place getting bigger and bigger. It was so beautiful.

She clambered to the stop, enjoying the strange burn in her lungs. Her tail waved as she walked past a pair of crimson gates, taking in every new sight. 

She had to pause when she heard a threatening yowl. Tigress' eyes widened, watching a feline-like creature pounced from a roof. The grey stranger found themselves attacked by another, the pair locking into an intense battle. 

While watching, Tigress tried copying their movements, mesmerised by the similar-looking animals. Shifu stopped beside her, watching them manoeuvre around one another and striking, mentally critiquing them for their mistakes. Fortunately, it was just sparring and not a real battle. 

When they saw Shifu, they stopped and got into a respectful position, a fist into an open paw. Tigress copied, trying to imitate them. Soon, another two joined, one clearly male and the other fitting a feminine stereotype, and the smallest of the four. The ale was the most interested, stepping towards them first. 

Tigress walked up to him, comparing him to herself. He was like her, but grey and his fur looked thicker, and his tail was longer. His ears were smaller, but he was still a cat like she was. These must be who Shifu was talking about, the felines similar to her. 

"Tigress, meet your new sisters and brother - Mingyu, Meihui, Chenguang and Tai Lung," Shifu introduced. 

Mingyu joined her brother, only having one eye and the other lost long ago. She wore heavy armour, appearing like a soldier. The smallest of them, Meihui, walked towards Tigress as well, the timider of the group. Chenguang, feeling left out, walked towards her as well, wearing clothing similar to her brother. 

"What's your name?" Meihui asked, purring slightly, her tail waving close to the cub. 

"Tigress," she answered, feeling the tail.

"That's not a name, that's what you are," Tai Lung stated, letting her compare her paw to his own. He paused for a few moments, thinking of something. "How about Qiuyue? It means autumn moon." 

Tigress never thought of her name. She was just a tigress, so everyone called her the tigress. It got shortened to Tigress, and that was all she knew. Having a name, one just for her, brought a feeling that was scary but warm. She looked back at the red panda, unsure of what to do. 

"It's up to you," he said, answering an unasked question. Liking having a name, Tigress nodded, gripping the snow leopard's paw. 

Shifu was pleased that his students liked her.

Mingyu was the eldest of them, and although many thought they were quadruplets, they were actually triplets, with Mingyu being two years older. Well, it was a rough estimate, as she was a toddler when he found her and them. 

The little cub, covered in blood, was hiding in a bush with a blanket containing three newborn snow leopards. Shifu had raised them since then and proudly called them his children. 

Tai Lung, Mingyu, Meihui and Chenguang all made him proud, powerful in their own rights. Seeing them gravitate to Tigress pleased him, as she had finally found others like her. 

Chenguang, however, watched from a distance, visibly disliking the situation. He would talk to her about it since Chenguang struggled when it came to her passionate emotions. She wasn't good with children, having little patience for them. 

"Do you want to eat anything? Mingyu's a great cook," Meihui offered quietly, smiling gently. Her ears flickered, a twitch of hers that happened at random. 

Tigress nodded and was a little started when Tai Lung picked her up, putting her on his shoulder. Mingyu growled pleasantly, communicating with something primal in Tigress. She chuffed back, feeling it was the correct sound to make. Mingyu grinned, showing off her teeth proudly. 

The other kids always got scared when Tigress grinned, but these guys weren't bothered at all. She showed off her teeth as well, enjoying the acceptance from her new family. 

She had a home, a special name and a family of her own. Some wishes do come true in the end, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, there're four snow leopards, not just Tai. Mingyu, Meihui and Chenguang all have parts to play, and I've been looking forward to showing off their dynamics. Tai will be the best big brother, growing the closest bond with her, which'll play into the sequel where Po will come in.   
> Yeah, we all know the Dragon Scroll thing has to happen. You'll just have to see which one it is and how it happens, because a lot of characters will be popping in and out. From the movies to the shows.   
> Yup, I've got characters from that weird TV Series, LoA. Some of them are cool, Chao being one of them. I'm not sure what he is, but someone suggested desert monitor, so I'm going with that. Junjie also, who is now Shifu's adoptive brother and the two both hate each other for being so similar.


	2. Boar Bridge

Tigress stalked the halls of the Palace Dormitory, trying to move as the leopards did. They could twist and turn like water, dancing like leaves on a breeze. She liked running around, imagining herself like them. While playing, the cub skidded to a halt in front of a fox. He looked at her, possibly amused by her charisma. 

"Sorry, Mister," Tigress apologised, not familiar with what he was. "Are you a Kung Fu master?"

"Indeed," said the fox, raising a furred brow as she inspected him. "I take it you're unfamiliar with foxes."

"I didn't see any at the orphanage," Tigress said, standing up. The fox started walking, so she followed him. "You look like Shifu."

"You're not the first nor will you be the last to make that comparison," the fox grunted, annoyed. "And what would your name be, little cub?"

"Tigress, but Tai called me Qiuyue. What's yours?"

"Junjie."

"Ooh, Junjie, I like that name. It's funny when I say it," she giggled, to which Junjie only flicked an ear in response. 

"You're an overly happy sort, aren't you?"

"How can't I be? I have a home, there're others like me, and I have a family."

She watched the fox's reaction, and there was a look of understanding. He appeared familiar with her feelings.

"Not exactly," started the fox, opening the doors to the outside. "You're living with people; it's not the same."

"What do you mean?" Tigress questioned, confused.

"Family is earned, Tigress. Just because they're related or take you in, doesn't mean they're automatically family. You decide who your family is. You decide your parents, your siblings, perhaps children in the future. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Tigress didn't know why he told her this, but there was probably a reason for it. 

The fox left her alone, walking off somewhere. 

She decided to meet those leopards and get to know them, and she can choose them to be her siblings, and choose Shifu to be a father-figure. And she would earn her place as their sibling, yeah, that was what she'd do. 

The cub ran down the steps, beginning her search for the leopards, wherever they were. As she ran, the servants of the palace jumped out of her way, unsure of where they could be. 

Not looking where she was going, Tigress slipped, nearly falling onto her face, if not for a long wooden staff. She looked up, seeing the kind green eyes of Master Oogway. 

"Where are you going in a hurry?" Oogway smiled as she got to her feet.

"I'm looking for the leopards. I want to be their sister!" She proclaimed proudly, determined to succeed.

"Ah, I see you've met Junjie," he chuckled. 

"His name is funny to say."

"I'm sure he found it amusing," the tortoise commented, curious as to why the asocial fox decided to talk with the cub. Perhaps her presence would prove to help his more emotionally stunted student. 

"He said that I choose my family."

"In a sense," the tortoise said, walking alongside her. "You can love someone so much, you see them as a brother or sister. A family is when a group collectively love in that way. Understand that relationships are a two-way connection, so they also choose you."

"I'll earn it - I like them; I like Shifu, and Junjie, and you."

"I'm happy to hear it. The leopards are in town, by the way."

She thanked the tortoise, running past him down the long steps. The cub grinned as her claws scraped against stone, something deep inside telling her it was right. The cool air brushed through her fur, soothing her hot muscles, the sensation was exciting, and she wanted more of it. 

Tigress felt her body take control, acting on instinct, moving without thinking. It was as natural as breathing. 

She pounced from a step, the world moving slowly as she seemingly flew through the air, like a bird. She wanted to do it again, to feel free from the earth like she could carry the sun. As she landed, the nearby citizens were startled by her, some clambering away for safety. Although used to it, she felt disheartened, not liking the fear directed towards her.

Her ears perked, hearing a commotion. Curious, Tigress ran towards it, deciding that running was more fun than walking. 

After a few wrong turns, Tigress found her way to a bridge, and the leopards were on the other side, fighting boars. 

Meihui didn't fight, per see, making the opponents fight themselves, dodging them like she was weightless. Her sister, Mingyu, was the opposite, striking like a ferocious beast, and Tigress could hear bones crack from her hits.

At one point she missed, and her fist went through a stone pillar, making it crumble, as though it was a twig. Frustrated, Mingyu used her tail, swinging the falling stones into the faces of other boars, growling like the embodiment of thunder. 

The cub's eyes wandered to Chenguang, her style a mixture between Meihui's and Mingyu's. She was focused, any mistake upsetting her, and she seemed overly angry towards the boars. Tigress didn't know why, but she didn't like her, something telling her that she was unsafe. 

Finally, came the one that gave her a name. Tai Lung performed with perfection, using little effort to defeat those foolish enough to stand up to him. He worked in tangent with Mingyu and Meihui, visibly enjoying himself. 

Tigress tried copying what he did, wanting to be able to do it herself. She liked Mingyu's force, Meihui's agility, and Tai Lung's confidence. They moved together like a needle through some fabric, stitching an image of cooperation and victory. 

Once finished, the boars gathered themselves and hobbled away, one of them having soiled themselves. The leopards watched them leave, standing triumphantly against the fleeing foes. 

"Mingyu, don't you think you're a tad aggressive?" Meihui said, concerned for the ones that looked injured. 

"They knew the risks of attacking the valley," Mingyu countered, her tail brushing a broken tusk away from her. "Oogway's rule against killing them frustrates me."

"As annoying as they are, there's a bandit hierarchy we have to be careful of," Meihui argued, picking up the tusk. "If we hurt one group badly enough, they might join another, or maybe even try to unite the groups."

Tigress didn't know why they were fighting, since they won. While watching them, Tai Lung noticed her and walked towards her. She liked him the most out of the four, and her gut hadn't proved her wrong yet. 

"That was so cool!" Tigress stated, grinning up at the warrior. "I want to be able to do that," she smiled, punching and kicking the air as they walked away from the arguing trio. "Can you teach me?"

"I intend to," Tai Lung answered, picking the cub up and placing her on his shoulder. "You're going to be a legend, Qiuyue. Everyone will associate black on orange with you someday."

"I'll be the greatest warrior, beating up baddies and defending the valley!" She grinned, imagining herself in their place, moving like a flexible sword. "When can I do what you do?"

"A few years," he answered, walking towards a noodle shop he thought she'd like. "I'll be there every step. I'm looking forward to being a big brother."

As he chose her, she'd pick him, and they could be family. That was what Oogway and Junjie had been talking about, hadn't they?

"I've always wanted a brother, and now I get to pick one!"

"Oh, so you've met uncle Junjie, huh?" the snow leopard smiled, adding to her childish joy.

Oogway watched them from afar, pleased with the relationship starting to build between the two. Shifu was right to bring the cub here; she fitted in well. 

The tortoise heard small steps come to join him, recognising them instantly. The fox watched as well, his ears flickering to every sound nearby. The tortoise looked down at him, smiling. The fox rolled his eyes, brushing off Oogway's silent approval. 

Given where Tigress came from, Oogway started to see why the fox sympathised with her. Although his relationship with Shifu was tumultuous, he was a good uncle to the felines, although he'd taken a liking to Tigress quicker than the leopards. Oogway looked forward to seeing a relationship form, as the fox could do with a few more friends.

"You see yourself in her, don't you?" Oogway asked.

"I understand if that's what you mean."

"She likes you."

"I got that."

"Perhaps there are a few other things you can teach her, other than family?" Oogway proposed, interesting the fox. "Your understanding provides important insight, and will further pave your way to being a better teacher."

"How is it you turn every moment in life into a lesson?"

Oogway knew his adopted son well and saw past the annoyed tone. His student had taken the tortoise's words to heart and chose to hide it under a shroud of frustration. 

"Experience," Oogway chuckled.

* * *

Chenguang frowned, eying the sacred scroll high above. 

More than anything, Chenguang wanted to be the Dragon Warrior. It was the one thing that separated her from the others. Meihui was an excellent healer, Mingyu was a powerhouse, and then there was Tai Lung, the damned prodigy. Anything she did, Tai did it better. No matter how hard she worked, he got the praise. 

In training, Mingyu and Tai Lung were on top. Tai Lung for his talent, and Mingyu for her sheer strength. 

Well known that the leopards were triplets with an elder sister, China decided that Chenguang's the odd one out. The other three were so gifted; she couldn't possibly be from the same litter. 

But Chenguang had something the others didn't, a latent power only she had, to her knowledge. She discovered it thanks to a green scroll, telling of Master Oogway and General Kai's battle, and his use of chi. Though it took a few tries, Chenguang managed to take the chi of some traveller. Added to her reservoir, she became more powerful. 

She could only take travellers, or the others would find out and copy her. Still, her desire to be the best nagged at her to take more. The gap grew every day.

To make matters worse, her replacement, that cub, stalked the halls. There was no other reason why Father would bring her, other than to replace Chenguang for falling behind. With every day, Chenguang grew to despise that cub and everything she represented. 

Even Junjie liked her, and he hated everyone. 

"I thought you'd be in here," came the voice of Meihui, who carried a torch and bowl of noodles with her. "You forgot about dinner again."

Meihui sat down beside her sister, passing the bowl. She looked up to the scroll, sighing at the sight of it. Chenguang ate the noodles, imagining all the battles she'd win as the Dragon Warrior. 

"I think I have a theory," Meihui started, cupping her paws to rest her chin. "I think this is one of Grandfather's tricks, the scroll and everything."

"How so?" Chenguang questioned, genuinely curious.

"You know Granddad, he's so cryptic, and sometimes he says one thing that means another. I don't think anything is inside of it," Meihui answered honestly, tilting her head slightly. "Maybe it's a spiritual thing; maybe you need to believe in yourself or something. It sounds like something Granddad would do."

Chenguang shook her head slightly, disagreeing with Meihui's theory. Master Oogway knew what was in it. She would show Meihui once Oogway finally gave it to her. 

"The Dragon Warrior, emphasis on the warrior. To be a warrior, you must fight."

"Sounds like Mingyu's going to get it then," Meihui chuckled, not noticing Chenguang's irritation. "No, probably not. Granddad's so into balance; I bet mental, spiritual and physical strength will decide. You know, yin and yang stuff."

"Possibly," Chenguang mused, deciding to focus on those aspects. "What do you think of the tiger?"

"Qiuyue's adorable," Meihui smiled, her tail waving like a branch in the breeze. "Mingyu and Tai are practically begging dad to start teaching her Kung Fu."

Maybe that was why Shifu brought the cub here. Shifu could have decided it's none of them and that cub's destined for the scroll. Chenguang wasn't going to stand for that. She'd worked too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding what Junjie told Tigress, it's to do with his own backstory I've conjured for him. Different pasts can formulate different perspectives on certain subjects.


	3. Sister's Sting

A red panda set beneath a tree soothingly playing his flute, the notes audibly dancing like petals of flowers in the wind. The sun was climbing its way up the sky, the journey painting above like a canvas with oranges, pinks and reds. 

A domed ear twitched slightly, hearing a sound that did not belong in a morning's symphony. He prepared himself, knowing what was soon to occur. 

The red panda leapt into the air, dodging a rocketing strike from Chenguang. At the same time, Tai Lung pounced, flying a kick towards Shifu. Despite technically being a trio, it was between the snow leopard and the red panda, each trying to plan five moves ahead of the other. Through the various strikes, acrobatics and manoeuvres, a silent conversation between them. 

The leopardess grew frustrated, forcing herself into the fray.

She charged chi into her claws, her usually brown shifting to black as it went towards the panda. Before connection, the Tai Lung turned on her, using his tail to whip her arm downwards whilst kicking the panda at the same time. He rolled on her back and flipped her onto her back. Growling, Chenguang scrunched up and then sprung her feet upwards, hitting her brother in the chin.

With her claws throbbing with chi, she struck, her frustrations boiling her blood. Tai Lung's golden eyes narrowed as he channelled chi into his paws, directing it to the very tips of his claws, building up energy.

When she got close, he stuck, the moment he touched a chi point, he released the built of energy, blocking the nerve pathways to her right arm. Angrily, Chenguang tried to punch with her remaining arm. Her brother reacted instantly, using her own arm as leverage and twisted, trapping his legs around her neck and rolling her onto the ground. 

"Enough!" ordered Shifu, irritated with Chenguang's constant need to 'outdo' her twin. "Chenguang, we've gone over this numerous times - you are not ready for chi. Neither of you," Shifu scolded, scowling at his children. "While both of you are going to face repercussions, I will say that Tai Lung handled it beautifully. Where did you learn Wuxi's Tornado Tail?"

"Thank you, Master. I learned it from Master Croc during our visit to Gongmen City. I'm working it into my style."

While Shifu appeared happy, Chenguang was seething.

"I practically begged Master Storming Ox to train me. How'd you get croc to teach you?" She glared, feeling as though she would forever be second fiddle to her brother. 

"I was asking him advice to improve the Chao Wa Punch Kick, and it went from there," he answered, practically feeling her inadequacy and insecurity. 

Chenguang walked away, leaving the snow leopard and red panda alone. He watched his sister storm off, flipping herself over the walls of the Kwoon Courtyard. 

Shifu was concerned about her increasingly aggressive behaviour. She was withdrawing from him, as well as her siblings, and Shifu wasn't sure what to do about it. He wasn't on the best of terms with his own siblings, loathing Junjie and tolerant of Chao. He didn't even get along with the Furious Five, who're supposed to be his teammates, but bailed the moment they could. 

"I'm worried about her," Tai Lung stated, turning to his master and father.

"As am I," Shifu sighed, holding his paws behind his back. "She hasn't progressed much the past two years, and I suspect she knows it. While anyone can learn Kung Fu, not everyone can become a Master. Chenguang's fighting ability is impressive, but combat alone does not make a master."

The leopard gave a single nod, looking back to where she'd gone. 

She was distant, more so than usual. It'd gotten worse since Qiuyue arrived, but Tai Lung couldn't understand why. No theory he conjured could explain why she was acting out, nor did it explain why her chi felt wrong. 

It was probably nothing, but he could feel something was different with her. When his chi connected with hers, it didn't feel right. Instead of just hers, it was like someone else was with her. It didn't make any sense, but it wouldn't leave his mind. Whatever caused it, he'd have to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Chenguang snarled in the hall of heroes, punching a jade covered wall. Her arm was still numb, flopping like a noodle. She thought for a few moments, looking at her arm and directly where he touched her. She could still feel his chi. 

Channelling it into her numb arm, she searched for the sliver, attacking it and making it part of hers. Immediately, Chenguang felt stronger. Her ears flicked upwards, hearing someone coming. The leopardess turned, seeing a fox standing in the doorway.

"Master Junjie," Chenguang bowed, her tail sweeping behind her, betraying her anger. 

"I saw your display," said the fox, walking past her, ignoring her bow. "You're sloppy, to put it simply. You let mistakes get to you, allowing them to make you weak, and then you might as well hand the victory to your opponent. You should quit while you're ahead."

Her ears fell back as she growled, furious with him. The fox turned into a prepared stance, silently inviting for her to try. Deciding to prove her prowess, Chenguang attacked. She launched a flurry of attacks, not landing a single hit. The fox was fast, deflecting as Meihui would. While in close quarters, she could practically taste his own anger. 

It seethed and broiled like her own, writhing in his soul. She could see the rage in his little eyes, comparable to a rabid wolf. Even so, he was in control. 

In a sudden moment, the fox went from defensive to offensive, kicking Chenguang in the face. She shook her head, charging chi throughout her body, a faint whisp of darkness enveloping her form. 

With it, she was faster, stronger, but still unable to hit the little Vulpes. After too long, Chenguang yowled, her claws passing straight through the fox and into the ground. There was a fizzle around her arm as the image faded, leaving her confused.

A deliberate cough got her attention, and Junjue was sitting on top of Flying Rhino's Armour, without a mark on him. 

"If you paid attention, you'd have seen that I made an illusion," the fox smirked, hopping off the armour. He grabbed her wrist, turning it so that the palm was open. "Your chi is strong, but your inability to control yourself dilutes its potency. If you weren't so sloppy, the fight against Shifu would have ended differently."

Chenguang looked at her paws, watching as the minuscule blackness rose from her pads. The fox held his grip, looking up into the leopardess' green eyes.

"Focus your anger. It is a part of you, much like your claws and tail. With concentration, it can be a valuable asset. Let it flow through you like blood, and let it merge with your chi."

All of her frustrations, her envy and her hatred of her replacement surged, warming her body like fire. She felt it tingle beneath her skin and fur, causing it to stand on end. She let her chi naturally encompass her heart, and felt it in her bones. As they started to combine, the blackness in her palm thickened, becoming more visible. 

It burst like a flame, the surprise scaring her, ceasing the process. As she fell to her behind, she looked to her paw, amazed by what was inside of her. She had that inside of her the entire time?

"You lack focus and control," Junjie stated firmly. "Yourself and your chi are like lungs. When not in harmony, one collapses, and that usually results in death. You should quit before you kill yourself."

"Teach me," Chenguang near shouted, clambering to her feet. "Teach me, Master Junjie, to harmonise myself. With it, I can finally free myself from my siblings' shadows, and become the Dragon Warrior."

"Though I doubt the latter half, I'll contemplate the first."

She watched him walk away, a smile on her muzzle. With Master Junjie's help, she'd ensure that everyone knew her name, and then Master Oogway would give her what she deserved. That scroll was hers; it was only a matter of time.

But, that brought a thought, one that upset her. 

Master Shifu and Master Junjie were equal. Shifu could've taught her this whole time, but chose not to. Was he teaching the others? He had to be. No wonder they were so strong if Master Shifu gave them special treatment.

"Lady Chenguang?" Came the low voice of a servant, a pig. "I thought I saw Master Junjie come this way. Can you tell me where he is?"

She quietly stalked towards the pig, her predatory instincts demanding blood. She stood before the servant, feeling free as her life-force freely circuited her body, warming her nerves, veins and muscles. To turn away to what felt as natural as breathing was ridiculous. Chenguang had every right to indulge in her abilities, the one thing she had over her golden cub of a brother. 

Clearly, something Shifu didn't want her to master, maybe because Chenguang would be more powerful. If Master Junjie saw something in her, he had to as well. 

The pig, her name was unimportant, greeted Chenguang. The pig's respectful greeting soon turned to fear as she grinned at the swine, claws out. Chenguang struck, grabbing the pig's head. She could feel the chi, feel it flow like water. Chenguang drained it, taking every last spark, adding it to her own reservoir. As the body withered away, Chenguang herself felt better than ever.

She felt stronger but knew it wasn't enough; she needed more.

Disposing of the body was of little hassle, as it was just skin, bone and cloth. Nobody missed the first, and nobody would miss the next. She'd stop when that scroll was in her grasp, but not until then. 

* * *

Meihui yawned, sipping a cup of tea while watching her big and little sister. Mingyu had practically begged Master Shifu and Master Oogway. She wanted to start training with the baby sister, teaching her strength and what it meant to be a feline. 

"Mingyu?" Tigress started, craning her neck to look up at the buff feline. "What happened to your eye?"

Mingyu thought for a few moments, then figured it out. She smiled, cupping a paw over where an eye should be.

"When I was little, I got attacked - I don't remember much, but I do recall that it was green," she shrugged, unbothered. "We all have our faults, some of which we can't change. What we can't change, we adapt." 

Meihui picked up a stone, tossing it towards her sister. Mingyu caught it, one of her ears facing the younger leopardess.

As she tossed it back, Meihui used her tail to swipe it away, stepping towards them. Standing beside Mingyu, Tigress could see the difference between them, physically. Mingyu trained herself to be a rhino-like beast. Meihui was more snake-like in terms of being fast and agile. Tigress wanted to be like both of them, strong and fast. 

"I see you've found the kwoon," said Master Shifu as he entered the Training Hall's yard. Mingyu and Meihui instantly bowed, Tigress copying them as best as she could. "I take it you want to get started?" Tigress nodded eagerly. 

"I get to learn Kung Fu?" The cub asked giddily, practically jumping. 

"Yes, and I'm sure Meihui and Mingyu'll want to partake, won't you?" The pair nodded, visibly looking forward to the experience. 

Shifu had hoped Chengaung was there since she was usually in the kwoon. He suspected she was avoiding him.

If she wanted to sulk, there wasn't much Shifu could do about that. For now, he'd focus on Tigress, and ensuring she felt part of this family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All snow leopards in this universe have English voices. Seeing as Ian McShane was the only English dude VS the mostly American cast in KFP, I've decided that there's a reason for it.   
> Snow Leopards can't roar, they don't exactly have the vocal cords for it. They do a yowl kinda thing, so I've incorporated that into their 'accents'. All Snow Leopards are English. 
> 
> Meihui - Helen Mirren  
> Mingyu - Cate Blanchett [kind of cheating with Mingyu, but Cate's a damn goddess]  
> Chenguang - Helena Bonham Carter


End file.
